Precious Moments
by coranajade
Summary: A one shot of who tested Obi-Wan as a child.


Arriving at the house Jedi Knight Tahl stops to take in the vibrant flowers in the garden surrounding the house. Stewjon is a lush green world, simple houses and farms but elaborate gardens. She smiles to herself as she knows that a particular friend of hers would love this planet.

Knocking on the door it is only a few moments before a woman around the same age as her with auburn hair answers the door and smiles. "Hello there. You must be the Jedi."

Tahl smiles in return and bows slightly. "My name is Tahl. You contacted the Jedi Temple, you believe your son is Force sensitive?"

The woman moves and invites Tahl inside. "I do." She invites Tahl to take a seat in a simple but comfortable living area. "My husband thinks I am imaging it but I have seen him move small things such as my necklace and some toys." She stops for a moment thinking.

Tahl can sense the nervousness coming from Mrs Kenobi. It's the same she has sensed before from parents who have a Force sensitive child. They don't want to deny their child but at the same time don't want to lose them. "Hmm, telekinesis. For some children that is how it starts. May I see him?"

Mrs Kenobi nods, "Owen? Owen? Can you bring in your brother?" A young boy of 5 with brown hair comes in holding the hand of a little toddler with hair just like his mothers. "Obi-Wan, this lady is Tahl." She smiles at him lifting him up onto her knee. "Are you going to say hello?"

Obi-Wan looks round to Tahl with a little smile on his face and he waves a little.

Tahl smiles at him warmly, "Hello Obi-Wan." She holds out a hand towards him and her smile widens as he moves from his mother's lap towards her. "May I?"

Mrs Kenobi smiles, "Certainly. I think he likes you. He is usually shy with strangers."

Tahl picks him up sitting him on her lap. "I need to do a blood test to determine how strong he is with the Force." She takes out a small testing kit, she pricks him.

"owie" Obi-Wan exclaims looking at her a small frown crossing his face.

"I'm sorry young one. I just need a little blood for this machine." She wipes the spot and puts the blood sample in the little reader.

Obi-Wans attention turns to the machine. "Wa dat?" he points to the reader.

"This will tell me how many midichlorians you have in your blood." Tahl explains watching as the result appears on the screen.

Mrs Kenobi sits her hands crossed on her lap, you don't need to be a Jedi to see she is anxious as to what the result is.

Tahl looks from the results to Mrs Kenobi, "You're son is Force sensitive and enough so that…should you wish it he would be accepted for training at the Jedi Temple."

Mrs Kenobi nods. "Would you…take him now or…"

"He is young enough that you have time to think it over and perhaps discuss it with his father." Tahl smiles as she notices Obi-Wan using the force to pull out a small jewelled pendant she is wearing. She takes it off and fastens it round his neck. "You are very perceptive young one. You can look after this for me."

"I would need to discuss it with his father but…I think it's for the best. We wouldn't be able to help him with his gifts." She watches her son climb off the Jedi's knee and come over showing her the pendant.

Tahl nods, it is a big decision for families to give up a child, especially when they are young. "You have time, a year and a half to 2 years before he would be too old to be accepted. You can contact the temple when you have made a decision." Tahl gets to her feet.

"Thank you for coming out to see us." Mrs Kenobi stands up. "I appreciate it."

Tahl bows slightly. "Regardless of what you decide the Jedi will help if you need it." She looks down to Obi-Wan smiling. "It was nice to meet you Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Years later Padawan Obi-Wan is sitting in his room at the temple holding the small pendant in his hands. Silent tears run down his face as he turns the pendant over in his hands. He misses her, he had only found out a month ago that it was Tahl who was the Jedi who tested him as an infant and had given him the pendant.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon knocks on his bedroom door.

Obi-Wan quickly wipes his eyes on his sleeves. "Uh…yes Master?" He closes his hand around the pendant.

Qui-Gon enters, he can see that it's obvious his padawan has been crying. "oh Obi-Wan." He spots the boys clenched hand. He holds out his and his padawan lowers his head before putting his small hand over his Masters and letting the pendant drop into the older man's large hand.

"I remember this. It was Tahls, she said she gave it away." Qui-Gon turns it over fondness and sadness creeping into his eyes.

"I…I found out a month ago…Tahl was the Jedi who tested me as a child…she…she gave it to me." Tears start to fall down his cheeks again. "I miss her."

Qui-Gon draws his padawan close to him and holds him. "I do too Obi-Wan…I do too. You are as much part of her legacy as you are mine. You keep this pendant with you to remember."


End file.
